1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article production method and an article production apparatus for producing articles of different sizes, and more particularly to a production method and a production apparatus for producing disposable pants, such as paper diapers, incontinence pants and sanitary pants, and disposable worn articles such as sanitary napkins.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,367 discloses a method for producing disposable pants. Generally, there may be a number of sizes, e.g., size S, size M and size L, of disposable pants, etc., even for the same product. Since those pants have basically the same configuration, it is possible to produce the pants, etc., of different sizes by a single machine.
However, since the pants, etc., are sized differently according to the respective sizes, some units need to be replaced, thereby reducing the capacity utilization rate. Such a problem occurs similarly with articles other than worn articles.